BFB: Dylan West
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: Tori is dating a new guy. This new guy is Jade's older brother. Awkward! Will the girls learn to be friends for the guy they both love? Or, will Tori dump him?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _

_Thanks 4 the reviews! PLEASE READ! This is my new story BFB: Dylan West. If you want to know more details, check out the description in my other story Victorious: Flash Forward. It's in the last chapter. This story will be about Tori dating Jade's older brother, Dylan. Sounds interesting, right? I have decided not to do the BADE thing on the Tori Goes Platinum episode. I am now taking story requests! Yay! So… enjoy this story and please review! _

_Reminder: _

_I do not own Jade, Tori, or any other Victorious characters. I don't own Victorious or Hollywood Arts. (I think I do own Dylan, Jade's older brother I made up, he's like an OC.) _

Chapter 1

(No one's POV. Narration, I guess. Maybe Tori's POV?)

Tori walked through the door of Hollywood Arts and headed for her locker. She put her things she didn't need in there and took a sip of water from her water bottle. Her friends came around the corner and greeted her.

"Heeyyy," Robbie said.

"Hi," Tori responded, taking another drink.

"Oooh," Andre said, "someone seems extra happy today."

Tori nodded and put her water bottle away.

"Someone kill me with a rock," Jade moaned.

"So, wanna tell us why you're all happy?" Andre asked.

Tori smiled, glad to oblige. "Well, I've been dating a new guy."

"Who?" Cat asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"His name's Dylan. He has the most amazing blue eyes and he's so funny. And, guess what? He's a senior!" Tori's voice grew higher with excitement toward the end of her explanation.

"Does he go to this school?" Beck asked.

Tori shook her head. "Nope."

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. The gang headed out toward the Asphalt Café.

Tori got her food, a salad, and sat down for lunch. She was half way through it when someone's hands covered her eyes.

"Heeeyy," came a voice from behind her. "It's me."

Tori squealed and whipped around. "Dylan!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

Beck spoke, "Ah, so this is the famous Dylan that Tori's been telling us about nonstop."

Dylan chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. I just wanted to say hi, Tori. So… hi."

Tori smiled and gave him a tiny, one second kiss on the lips. "Lunch is pretty much over, maybe you should get back to your school now," Tori suggested.

"Okay, bye."

Tori waved him good-bye as he drove off. She then turned back to face her friends. She narrowed her eyebrows when she saw Jade looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?" the Vega asked.

Jade blinked a few times, as if to snap herself out of some sort of trance. "Nothing. We'd better get to our next class." And with that, she gathered her bag and left.

Tori got up and followed her into the school. "Jade, Jade!" she called. She grabbed Jade by her bag and turned her around. "What do you mean 'nothing'? You were acting really weird."

Jade looked around almost frantically a few times before dragging Tori into the janitor's closet with her. She looked at Tori, trying to face the awkward situation.

"Dylan's my brother."

_Author's Note: _

_Sorry it was short. Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: _

_Did you like it? FYI this story will be short. Next or next to next chapter could be the LAST. Please review! _

Chapter 2

Tori's eyes widened. "Your brother? Okay, this is way awkward and weird."

"No duh," Jade said, crossing her arms.

"You know what makes it even worse?"

"What?"

"Dylan asked me to come over to his house. He texted me this morning."

Jade had to keep her jaw from nearly falling to the floor. "Oh, great! You're dating my brother and now you're coming over to my house? This day just keeps getting better!"

"Sorry," Tori's voice trailed off.

Jade stormed out the door; Tori followed her. Beck looked after Jade for a few moments then turned to Tori.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I'm uh… dating her brother."

_(Time Break Thing) _

Jade sat in the back of the car, lost in her own angry and frustrated thoughts. Tori and Dylan sat up in front. Dylan had picked them both up after school to go to their house. A scowl was painted in Jade's face. Tori turned around and spoke to her.

"Oh, come one, Jade!" she started. "It's not so bad. You've been to my house a thousand times. Think of it as just… switching places. Now I'm going to your house instead of you coming to mine."

Jade smiled sarcastically and looked away. After what seemed like ages, they finally pulled into her driveway. The house before them was dark beige with white doors and shutters. The yard was neatly kept and a single tree stood in front of the house.

Jade opened the car door and walked to the front door. She got out her house key and opened the door. She entered the house to find an entryway with a room leading from either side of it and a wall with family photos and a small décor table.

"Whoa," Tori said. "Nice place."

Jade shrugged and took a right into the family room. The TV was on. She walked in to find her little brother, Ethan, sitting on the couch watching The Scissoring.

"What're you doing?" Jade asked.

"Watching TV," he responded, still glued to the screen.

"No way, this is rated R." Jade walked over and turned off the TV.

"Jade! Turn it back on!"

"No. You should be at school, too."

"There was a power-outage. They said it could be a fire hazard so we got to go home."

Ethan walked over to turn on the TV again, as he couldn't find the remote. She stepped to the side, blocking his way. Ethan shoved her away in an attempt to reach the television, but Jade retaliated and shoved him harder. Ethan pushed her and she stumbled backward, almost falling. She regained her balance and picked him up upside-down.

"Jade! Stop!" Ethan demanded, flailing around in her grasp.

Jade smiled, she was enjoying this. "No!"

Ethan kicked his sister and sent them both falling to the floor. He scrambled for the TV, but Jade was too quick. She dragged him back by his legs and held him against her chest.

"Got you!" she said in triumph.

"Let me go!" Ethan said, trying to sound angry but the words came out as more of a chuckle than an order.

Jade laughed a little and pinned him down. She tickled him until he was kicking and begging her to stop.

"I'm gonna pee," he warned.

Dylan stepped forward after watching the entertainment with Tori. "Alright, Jade. Let him up."

Jade stopped tickling Ethan but looked him in the eye, a small smile across her face. "No more R movies, okay?"

Ethan nodded and stood up. Jade looked at Tori briefly. Tori smiled at her.

"I had no idea you were good with kids, Jade," she said.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Just Ethan. Any other kid that tries to come within three feet of me will go home crying." With that, she sauntered down the stairs to her bedroom.

_Author's Note: _

_Taken place before In Remembrance: Ethan (?) Did you like it? Please review!_

_Omg! Special thanks to AppleFlame12! Thanks for the compliments/ encouragement. Gee, I feel bad not really doing the same for you. I'll work on that. Seriously, I think you're my bud now. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: _

_Hi! I just noticed how short my stories are, I will try to make this one longer. I don't have much time because I need to go to my friend's choir concert. I won't be home until late but I will try and sneak in another chapter before (or in) bed. I kind of have writer's block, sorry. I am taking story requests because I'm all out of ideas for my stories! I think that my writing burst is over. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review! _

Chapter 3

Jade sat on her bed, doing her homework. Vega had been at her house for two hours now. Jade didn't like the feeling of Tori being at her house. It felt like her privacy was being invaded. It was almost like this was her secret enemy liar and Tori had broke in.

A growl from her stomach broke into her thoughts. She realized she hadn't eaten since lunch at school, and she was hungry. It was a good time for a snack break, anyway. Jade put down her pencil and went upstairs. Vega and Dylan were sitting together on the couch, talking, eating popcorn, watching TV.

Jade opened the fridge and rummaged through it. She found some strawberries and shrugged. She'd have these. She looked at the contents of the fridge again. Her sparkling ice drink wasn't in there. Jade picked up her bowl of strawberries and went to the couch where Tori and Dylan were sitting.

"Did someone take my drink?" she asked.

Dylan looked at her with a guilty smile. "Nooo…."

"Give it to me!" She grabbed it from his hand and sat down next to him. "What're you watching anyway?"

"Some random show, it's stupid," Tori answered her.

Jade ate a strawberry and took a few sips of her drink. She rolled her eyes. This show was too cheesy dramatic. Dylan suggested they watched something else and began surfing the channels when Jade's stepmom walked in. She barely acknowledged them and went into the kitchen to put away some new groceries.

"Jade!" her stepmom called from the kitchen. "When I'm done with these groceries, we need to go dress shopping."

Jade groaned and put her face in her hands, shaking her head.

Tori fought from chuckling. "Dress shopping?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah. My stupid cousin's getting married this month and for the past week my stepmother's been making me go try on dresses with her."

Tori laughed; Jade shot her her signature death glare.

"Jade, we're going in ten minutes!" her stepmom announced.

Jade groaned and dramatically slid off the couch and lay on the floor. This made Tori and Dylan laugh even harder.

"Aw, Jade's gotta go play dress-up with her stepmommy," Tori teased.

"You'll regret saying that, Vega," Jade snarled.

Jade's stepmom came in and looked at Jade. She went over and grabbed Jade's arms, trying to pull her up. "Come on," she said.

"No. I don't want to," Jade complained. Eventually, she got up and followed her mom to the car. She hung her head a little, defeated.

"Have fun!" Tori called.

"Shut up!" Jade yelled.

_Author's Note: _

_This chapter was kind of pointless, sorry. I told you I have writer's block! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: _

_Thanks for all the reviews! I have writer's block so sorry if this chapter is bad. This will be the LAST CHAPTER! I know I said I will try to make this story longer, but I just can't think of anymore ideas. Special shout-out to AppleFlame12 who is always giving me awesome reviews and also gave me three, count 'em, three story ideas! I decided to do the Who Dunnit This Time? Enjoy the chapter, review! _

Chapter 4

Jade chased Tori through the hallway of Hollywood Arts.

"Give it back!" she shouted. Tori laughed and ran faster.

They passed Beck, Andre, and Robbie. Andre reached out and caught Tori.

"Whoa, whoa. What's going on?" Andre asked.

Tori caught her breath then handed a picture to Andre. Andre burst into laughter.

"What?" Robbie asked.

Andre passed him the picture. "It's Jade, in a light pink dress!"

They all started laughing and pointing at Jade.

"It's not funny!" Jade protested, though she was trying not to laugh herself. "Give it back."

Beck handed her the picture. "Why do you have this?"

"My stepmom made me try on dresses with her yesterday for my cousin's wedding. She must have put the picture in my bag without me knowing."

"Oh, come on. We were just having fun," Tori said. "Besides, you look kinda good in pink."

Jade shoved Tori a little. "Never say that!"

"By the way, you won't have to worry about me coming over to your house anymore."

"Why?"

"Because Dylan and I broke up. The whole thing was just too… weird."

This surprised Jade. She didn't like Tori at her house but she made Dylan so happy. But Tori was right; it was kind of weird.

"Oh…" Jade said.

Tori shrugged. "It's alright. Hey, I'm performing at the Friday Night Concert."

"What song?"

"BFB."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Well, you're not my best friend, so it's not like the song…"

The bell rang, cutting Tori off. Andre, Tori, Beck, and Jade walked to Sikowitz's room. Tori came up behind Jade and handed her something.

"Here's the picture of you in the blue dress. You should wear that one for the wedding," she said.

"Thanks," Jade muttered.

_Author's Note: _

_Sorry it was short, bad, the last one, etc. I will be starting my new story (a request by AppleFlame12) called Who Dunnit This Time? Please review! _


End file.
